The Many Sides of Draco Malfoy
by Kudostalker
Summary: SEMIPERMENANT HIATUS! SEE PROFILE! Hmmmmmm, Neville's potion has gone wrong and is now on Malfoy... It's total mayham when Draco wakes up with Multiple personality disorder. What can Harry and Snape do to cope?
1. Chapter 1: A normal day

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN HARRY POTTER! Get it?

* * *

Chapter one: A normal day

It was a normal day. Or at least that's how it started out for Draco. He went to potions and prepared his torments for Potter and the other dumb Gryffindors. Today he was going to be in his top form. This was going to be the best because he had the best comeback ever. He was going to tell everyone Potter's dirty little secret. This was the best junk he had gotten on anyone yet.

He sat in his seat and snared looking at Potter and his filthy little mudblood friend Granger. "Hey Potter!" He called out. "Haven't you told her your little secret, Potter? Or are you too scared of losing you filthy little mudblood girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend Malfoy. And I don't _HAVE_ any 'dirty little secrets'"

"Oh but I think you do Potter." I whisper so only he can hear. "I bet you'd love them to hear about your relationship with Blair."

"What the, bloody hell…" mutters Potter. How the hell did you ever find out? Did Blair tell you!" He says raising his voice. "Well did she?" He shouts.

"Potter that will be 10 points from Gryffindor." Says Snape walking in and pointedly ignoring the Slytherins talking loudly.

Draco just sneered at Harry and then said triumphantly. "Meet me after class and maybe we can avoid spilling the beans…"

Snape started discussing the potion for the day. Draco quietly made his potion and gleefully awaited his meeting with Potter to discuss what had to be done to keep a secret a secret.

Unfortunately that was when the accident happened. As Neville was walking to Snape's desk to hand in his poorly made potion he tripped and fell, loosing his grip on the potion. And the vial landed directly on Draco and he flopped to the floor senseless.

* * *

AN: Blair is a Slytherin. Very Popular, long dark hair, green eyes, pale skin… you get the picture. Also very sneaky sometimes. Hermione and Ron don't like her. 


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Changes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... If I did I wouldn't be here would I? I'd be avoiding rabid fans and the press.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Unexpected Changes

As soon as Harry saw Draco collapse he formed a brilliant plan. He would help Draco so that Draco would be in his debt. Then Draco couldn't blackmail him about Blair! So he hurried to Draco.

"Professor Snape! I think he might need to go to the hospital wing!" said Harry

"Indeed Potter, and who will take him there?" replied Snape

"I will Professor!" Shrieked Pansy

"No, I believe I will have Mr. Potter do the Honor, as he seems so eager to help." Said Snape sneering at Harry.

Harry tried to look upset at this. "Yes Professor." He said and then exited the room carrying the unconscious Malfoy.

They weren't far from the door when Harry started to notice Draco changing. His hair started to lengthen and his clothes became an old fashioned American southern woman's dress. He dropped Draco in Surprise when the false breasts appeared. That was when Draco woke up.

"Why hello." Said Draco in a southern accent. "I'm Chris Plantation. And who would y'all be?"

"Ummmm, Draco. This is weird. I'm Harry Potter."

"Why Mr. Potter! I do believe that you have the most amazin' eyes I have eva' seen!" Said 'Chris' batting his eyelashes.

Harry Shuddered. What in the hell was wrong with Malfoy. Then it hit him, Literally, Chris hit him with a fan. The Potion, It made Malfoy this way.

'Daman it Neville! What the hell was that potion!' thought Harry

Then the bell sounded for the end of class.

"Umm come on Chris. We need to go see your, Ummmm, Uncle Severus."

"Why Harry!" Giggled Chris. "I do believe you are a most kine' gentleman!"

And so Harry escorted Chris to see her um, no, HIS, uncle.

As Harry entered the room he said. "Severus, I think we have a problem."

"What do you mean Potter."

"Let Me introduce Draco, umm, I mean 'Chris'."

Draco runs up to Severus and hugs him. "WHY UNCLE SEV'RUS! It's been so long!"

"I think I see what you mean, Potter."

"What should we do, sir?"

"We have to continue as normal. No one else is to know this is Draco."

"Will he be able to go back?"

"I won't know until I analyze the potion further Potter."

Then 'Chris begins to sway and faints. Harry catches Him/her before she/he hits the ground. The next thing they know Harry is holding Draco.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? LET GO OF ME POTTER!"

"Well I guess that answers that question…." Harry

"Professor what time is it?" Draco

"Time for you to be going Mr. Malfoy. You gave us quite a scare, but if you are fine you should get to class." Snape

Malfoy dashes from the room shouting something like. "I'll get you, you bloody GRYFENDOR!"

"Mr. Potter." Says Snape ominously.

"I would like for you to watch Mr. Malfoy for now. Remember no one else can know of his… condition."

"Understood, sir."

* * *

**A few Moments later**

"Harry" whispers Blair when Harry enters the Charms room. "What took you so long?"

"Just Snape. Greasy git was about to give me detention for stopping Malfoy from breaking his head on the floor. He believed that I shouldn't touch their prince"

"Yeah, I get that. Oh and we're transfiguring stools into bunnies today."

"This should be interesting to watch. Malfoy can't even transfigure a teacup into a saucer."

That was when Harry looked across to Draco. He was staring strangely at the bunny McGonagall had produced and began to sway.

'Oh no, not now! Damn it!' With that last thought Harry rushed out the door just after grabbing the now unconscious Malfoy.

* * *

**AN: I'll give you one hint. What kind of person is fasinated with cute furry animals...**


	3. Chapter 3: A Happy Little Family

**Disclaimer:  
****I do not own the Harry Potter characters… If I did I wouldn't be here would I? Because there would be an angry mob of fans trying to kill me now wouldn't there? AND there's the point of avoiding the Press too……. The only thing I own is the plot  
Shinju**

**AN: **_thoughts_** Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: A happy little family

**Harry's POV**  
Harry was really pissed. He had tried to get Professor Snape to inform him of Draco's 'condition' acting up. Harry was really worried this time. It was nightfall now, 6 hours and Draco still hadn't woken up. And if that's bad then, well, there's something even worse. The entire time he has been unconscious Draco has been changing, and it is different from before. He we shrinking and he seemed like he was in pain.  
Harry hoped that whatever this stage was that it wouldn't be so bad the next time. And just as he thought that it stopped. Draco woke up revealing to the world sparkling crystal blue eyes and a bright smile. Harry estimated this new Draco to be somewhere around six or seven years old.

"Draco" said Harry softly in hopes of fully waking the boy, "Draco…"

The boy on the bed turned onto his side and looked at Harry. He seemed confused and then he said…

"Daddy?"

That's when Harry passed out.

* * *

**Draco/Kaito's POV  
**Kaito was having a bad dream. He hurt all over and the bad man with the red eyes mad at him. Kaito couldn't understand what the man was saying. All he knew is that he wanted his Daddy.  
He suddenly felt like he was falling and he got even more scared. Then suddenly he woke up… And saw a room he wasn't familiar with. The big bed was soft and there were red curtains. Then he heard a voice... 

"Draco, Draco…" it said softly.

So Kaito rolled over to see who this person was. He looked into the startlingly green eyes of his Daddy.  
Kaito couldn't understand why his Daddy was calling him Draco, because he could tell it was only the two of them in the room. So he started to ask his Daddy.

"Daddy?" he said… and then his daddy collapsed… Kaito was really worried because his Daddy seemed to hit the floor hard...  
"Daddy?" He started to cry and then he heard footsteps and he called out softly "Hello? Can somebody help my daddy?"

Then a girl walked into the room. She had heard the thud and came running. Kaito immediately recognized his mommy. She had long dark hair and eyes like his daddy's.

"Mommy?" He said and she looked at him strangely. "Mommy? Can you help Daddy? He fell down really hard."  
See looked at him oddly and then said smiling. "It'll be ok, I'll help daddy."  
"Thanks mommy!" As he said this she turned and smiled at him. _Why didn't she say my name?_

Kaito looked back at his mommy.

"Mommy? Why haven't you said my name? Is this a game like the one daddy was playing? Daddy called me Draco, but my name's Kaito." He said just as his daddy woke up.  
"Yes, of course Kaito we were just trying out a new game." Said his mommy.  
"Ok! Hey Daddy Mommy! Can we go play with grandpa Dumbledore?"  
"Sure"

* * *

**Blair's POV**  
Blair decided to walk to Harry's dorm to see if he was there. She hadn't seen him since charms class when he ran off with Draco. She was really worried and couldn't understand why Harry would abandon her to look after his nemesis. As she walked in she heard a really loud thud coming from the boy's dorms and hurried up to see what happened.  
The scene that she met was not what she had expected. A little boy was on Harry's bed and he looked just like a six year old Draco. Of course that was minus the abusive father. Just as She had begun to take this in and Harry on the floor she heard a little voice… 

"Mommy? Mommy? Can you help Daddy? He fell down really hard."

She looked at the little boy strangely, that was definitely Draco's voice, for that age that is, but why was he calling her 'mommy' and Harry 'daddy'. She decided to just play along with little Draco.

"It'll be ok, I'll help daddy." Blair said smiling. _I guess he really thinks I'm his mother…  
_"Thanks mommy!" As he said this she turned and smiled at him.

Then Kaito looked back at her.

"Mommy? Why haven't you said my name? Is this a game like the one daddy was playing? Daddy called me Draco, but my name's Kaito." He said just as Harry woke up.

She immediately gaveHarry a look that said 'just agree with me'

_WHAT! HARRY CALLED HIM DRACO! Then that means… this really is Draco_

"Yes, of course Kaito we were just trying out a new game." Said Blair  
"Ok! Hey Daddy Mommy! Can we go play with grandpa Dumbledore?"  
"Sure"

* * *

**Harry's POV  
**Harry woke up to find Blair there… and judging by the shock evident on her face and the fact that she and Draco had know each other from childhood he guesses that she had put two and two together. _Damn it! Snape is gonna have my head for this._

Blair shot him a 'just agree with me' look and replied to Draco's question.

"Yes, of course Kaito we were just trying out a new game." Said Blair.

_Well that's one problem down… I know his name now_

"Ok! Hey Daddy Mommy! Can we go play with grandpa Dumbledore?"

"Sure"

_Oh dear Merlin no…. Oh DAMN IT ALL! Now Snape was really gonna kill him_

_

* * *

_

**AN: I am thinking Harry's gonna have some explaining to do... :grins evilly:**


	4. Chapter 4: Serious Topics

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. K? k.**

"_Ok! Hey Daddy Mommy! Can we go play with grandpa Dumbledore?"  
_"_Sure"  
__**Oh dear Merlin no…. Oh DAMN IT ALL! Now Snape was really gonna kill him

* * *

**_

Chapter 4: Serious Topics 

Harry was trying to think of a way out of this dilemma when he sees Snape approaching rapidly. So he reacts without thinking.  
"PROFESSOR SNAPE!" He shouts. Which causes quite a large commotion

Blair and 'Kaito' look at him strangely. Why the hell would Harry of all people be calling for Snape?  
Severus notices the child standing beside Harry and groans. It appears that Draco's secret is out.

"Potter! What did I tell you earlier?"  
"Not to let anyone know but-"  
"NO BUTS MR POTTER! I WANT AN EXLANATION NOW!"  
"Sir? What is going on here?" Says Blair.  
"You are all coming to my office immediately Miss Serpens, Mister Potter."  
"Yes Professor." Said Harry quickly. Then he feels a tug on his hand.  
"Daddy?"  
Harryis surprised for a moment before responding "What is it Kaito?"  
"Who is he Daddy?"  
"Oh!" Harry exclaims remembering that the child wouldn't know. "This is your Godfather Severus Snape. He's teaches mommy and daddy how to make potions."  
"Ok!"  
"You can call him Uncle Severus ok?"  
"Yep daddy!" Says Kaito smiling proudly up at his daddy, "Uncle Sevus!" he says smiling up at the man in the billowing black robes. This even makes the dour professor's hear melt and he smiles down at the child.

Neither Harry nor Blair realized the shock the Severus felt when Harry said he was this little Draco's Godfather. He understood that uncle for 'Chris' would make the cross-dressing teen trust him. But to realize that Harry might trust him put him into a severe shock.

Soon they reached Snape's office. He indicated for them to sit down and they did. Blair took 'Kaito' onto her lap because the child was tired from the walk. As Snape began to explain none of them noticed the little boy falling asleep in his 'mother's' arms.

"Simply put Miss Serpens. The Potion that fell onto Mr. Malfoy split his personality into several 'alters'. As of yet I do not know the exact reason for the specific persona's he has displayed but they have probably resulted from past traumas."  
_**He waited for a moment so the teens could take in this information.**  
_"There is also another possibility. These alters could have already been in place and this potion simple weakened the host enough that they have begun to come out."

"I think I can see that sir." Said Blaise quietly. "I know his father was abusive, but Draco never seemed to know of his own abuse. He has almost no childhood memories and none whatsoever of growing up. His memories start at the age of 11 when he prepared to come here. He has had occasional blackouts before, that's he told me of, but never like this."

At that moment Draco began to grow back. Severus immediately took charge.

You two leave now. We will discuss more tomorrow! NOW GO."  
As they hurried out of the classroom they heard Draco's panicked voice.  
"Professor what's happening? What's going on?"

**AN:**

**Ok I know this is a bit more serious then before, other things I have read since I last wrote have influenced this. It is still going to be kind of fast going through some of his personalities until the last two because most of them are because of silly prissy idiotic thing and nothing important. So it shouldn't change that much!**


End file.
